Roxas's unfinished essay
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Roxas's older brother had ruined his essay and Axel would be comming to his house in an hour. When he did come over, after playing 3 hours of video games, Axel had finally told Roxas his feelings towards him be kissing him. Axel Roxas


Roxas came home from a long day of school. As he walked the narrow road he yawned and watched the sunset setting behind the huge building of Twilight Town. The sky turned into a deep orange/ red. He entered his house and dropped his bag on the floor to the entrance of the house and went inside his bedroom and plopped on his bed.

"Man what a day," Roxas yawned once more and started to fall asleep.

"HI ROXAS!!!" A loud voice startled Roxas as he jumped out of bed.

"WTF!?" Roxas yelled.

Roxas saw his older, Demyx, smiling broadly. "Did you HAVE to do that?" Roxas yelled.

"I just want to tell you your teacher called forgetting to tell you, you had a 5 page essay to do by tomorrow!" Demyx said jumping up and down every where in Roxas's room. Roxas sighed and sat down on his chair and turned on the computer.

He opened up Microsoft word and began to type. As he was typing every couple hours he would see Demyx staring at him with his huge blue eyes. He would take a quick glance at Demyx wanting to say something but Roxas simply ignored his older brother.

After 3 hours of being watched by Demyx Roxas finally said, "WHAT!?"

"Um….I forgot……HI!" Demyx smiled.

"YOU WATCHED ME FOR 3 HOURS JUST TO SAY HI!?" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah, can I have some peanut butter?"

"… GET OUT AND PLAY WITH YOUR DOLLS DEMY!"

"OK!" Demyx ran out of Roxas's room and played with his dolls in his room.

Roxas gave a loud sighed and after an hour he finished his essay, "Finally I'm done." As Roxas was going to save the computer came off, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Roxas yelled so the whole neighborhood heard. He looked down looking Demyx taking out the plug.

"Oops wrong plug!" Demyx giggled.

"DEMYX!!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! DO NOT GO IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!" Roxas was furious now. His 4 hour essay now deleted and is was Demyx's fault.

"Sorry I just wanted to play video games!" he said sad.

"GO PLAY YOUR VIDEO GAME IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Roxas yelled.

"NO!" Demyx yelled.

"MOM! TELL DEMY TO PLAY DOWNSTAIRS!" Roxas yelled.

"Demy honey come downstairs with mommy," their mom yelled to her son.

"OK!" Demy laughed running down stairs

He plugged his computer and looked at his clock. "Axel will be coming in an hour. Good thing tomorrow Saturday and I have no school." Roxas sighed. He began to type his essay again.

_At least I'll get an hour of work before Axel comes, _Roxas thought as he began typing. An hour later he heard the doorbell ring, "ROXAS AXEL IS HERE!" Roxas's dad yelled.

"YES!" Roxas yelled. He saved his work ran downstairs and pushed Demyx out of the way. "HEY AXEL!" Roxas said excitedly.

"MOMMY ROXAS PUSHED ME!!!!!!!" Demyx cried.

Cloud, the mom, came up to her son, "its ok Demy shh don't cry. ROXAS WHY DID YOU PUSH YOUR BROTHER?" Cloud yelled.

"Mom I didn't push him!" Roxas said, he didn't realize he pushed his older brother.

"SAY YOUR SORRY!" Demyx yelled.

"I'm so very sorry," Roxas said sarcastically.

"YAY!!!!" Demyx said and ran to the living room to play video games.

Roxas went up to Axel, "Come on," he said and they ran up stairs to Roxas's room.

"Haha I'm an only child," Axel laughed at his best friend while he plopped on Roxas's bed.

"Shut up Axel," Roxas said madly as he hooked up his Playstation to his T.V.

"What do you want to play? Shooting games, action games, what?" Roxas asked/

"LETS PLAY KINGDOM HEARTS!" Axel smiled widely.

"NO THE MAIN CHARACTER IS STUPID! He thinks he could defeat the world with a oversized metal key!"

Sora then walked into the room, "Hey guy's whacha playin?"

"SORA HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!?" Roxas asked shocked.

"The front door was unlocked hehe," he laughed.

"OUT," Roxas yelled pushing him out of his room.

"Someone is in a bad mood," Axel laughed.

"Demyx ruined my essay that I spent hours on," Roxas breathed sharply.

"Ah that sucks, well let's just play and ignore it ok?" Axel smiled.

Roxas nodded and put in the Kingdom Hearts game inside his Playstation. "Kiari is such a slut," Roxas said watching the little movie that came up.

"Totally," Axel yawned and had the controller in his hands.

They've been playing the game for over 3 hours trading the controller so they have been taking turns playing. Roxas's dad, Leon, came in the room, "dinner time!" he smiled.

"Come on Axel," Roxas said getting up and stretching.

"Wait hold on one second," Axel said grabbing his best friend's shoulder.

"What?" Roxas asked and turned around.

When he turned around he felt warm soft lips on his lips. He then noticed Axel, his best friend, has kissed him in a romantic matter.


End file.
